Previous studies indicate that interferon inhibits hepatic drug metabolism. The purpose of this study is to determine the effects of recombinant human interferon alpha-2b on hepatic cytochrome P- 450-mediated drug metabolism by investigating the effects of interferon alpha-2b on antipyrine pharmacokinetics and metabolite excretion.